Fallen Gods
by Kiyoshi Fox
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight for the last time at the valley of end but what happens after the clash ? what new world awaits them come read and find out what the land of Fiore has to offer our two Protagonists the only paring I have set in stone is Naruto x Eriza
1. Chapter 1

Alright here we go with my new story hope you all enjoy.

I have put a poll on my profile for who Sasuke should end up with x3 Pick wisely ;3

any way lets begin

*Disclaimer I Do not own Naruto or fairy tail their story and characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima however this story belongs to me :D

"Demon"

"Flash back"

"Normal"

-TimeSkip-

New World

At the base of the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood two shinobis. One had black hair, a white zip up shirt and black pants with black sandals. this was Sasuke Uchiha. On the other side stood a blond haired teen with a black and orange jacket which was basically rags at this point, due to the previous battles along with his orange pants not to far behind. He wore black sandals that stopped above his ankles that made them appear more like open toed boots. Both teens were breathing heavily. Both out of breath and down to their last sliver of chakra .

To think not even half an hour ago they were just working together to seal away perhaps one of the most difficult villains they could possibly ever face in their lives. Now here they were, going at each other to see who was stronger.

To see whose ideals would prevail.

"Why… why do you fight so hard for me?" panted Sasuke as he stared down his opponent. Naruto just smirked and gave Sasuke his oh so annoying grin "heh... how many times do I have to tell you baka... its because you're my best friend." Sasuke just stood there staring back.

"heh fine... I will admit, you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had... but that means I have to kill you even more. That way I have no links to any one, I'm cutting all ties. It Starts with you... Naruto."

As he finished his sentence a Chidori screamed to life in his hand, soon starting to become covered in black flames as well a subtle sign of the famous eye technique. Naruto simply smiled "I never give up and I don't go back on my word I will knock some sense into you baka if its the last thing I do." He said before a Rasengan formed into his hand he knew it was risky but he added more wind element soon the screeching bell sound of the Rasenshuriken was heard. Sasukes eyes widened.

"Is he crazy if we clash with that we both won't make it out alive!" his widen even more " or is that his plan from the start." thought Sasuke as he remebered Naruto's words when they meet after he had killed danzo.

-Flash back-

"Sasuke you know if we do fight again.. we both are going to die"

"tsh what ever dobe the only one thats going to die will be you!" growled Sasuke as he was slowly starting to be sucked in to Obito's sharingan as the teleported away.

-flash back end-

'Well whatever the case I will win!' Thought Sasuke with determination as he dashed forward, running across the water. Each step sending drops of water splashing up into the air from the amount of chakra he was using to stay above the blue liquid. Naruto didn't hesitate either, dashing forward as fast as he could the world seemed to slow down as they thrusted their hands forward.

"NarutoOOOOO!"

"SasukeEEEEE!"

They both yelled each others names before everything went white. A small memory they both shared was when they were kids. Sasuke sitting at the lakes edge while Naruto was walking home. They both looked away from each other, but soon they both had a small smile. Now maybe at that moment was the little spark to their destiny of becoming best friends.

-Mean while-

In the magical land known as Fiore their was a guild that was as lively as ever. Chairs were being thrown around and tables were being broken by bodies as a huge brawl was going on in the center of the guild. To an outsiders perspective, it looked like a war was going on, an all out free for all. on the contrary to this was actually normal to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Natsu you bastard give me back my boxers!" yelled a black haired teen he Name was Grey Fullbuster an Ice mage that had a terrible habit of stripping. "Excuse me miss may I borrow your panties" he asked to the latest member Lucy Heartfilia. she was the daughter of a very wealthy family but she doesn't want to placed in that category of people. she always loved guilds and ever since she was saved by a mysterious girl in the past with a fairy tail symbol she was determined thats what she wanted to be.

"Eep! As if you perv!"

Lucy screamed slapping him away with a giant paper fan that seemed to come out of now were. The brawl continued until a giant shadow figured that looked like a monster with horns appeared. "QUITE IT DOWN YOU BRATS!" Roared the giant as the guild all shook in fear and stopped immidiatly... well all except one.

"Ha that means I win WOOO! BLEH! " Screamed Natsu as he was soon squashed underneath the giants foot. "eh... who... is that" said Lucy in a shivery tone scared that this guild actually had a demon in their mits. "*giggle* oh thats our master don't let him scare you." said a beautiful silver haired girl she wore a nice pink dress that hugged at her modest breast nicely but was wide at the bottom.

She was the guilds waitress in a way her name was Mirajane and she was the guilds top cover girl. Lucy relaxed a bit before slowly walking behind Mirajane towards the master "Master I have the paper work that came in for you." she said with a smile.

"Ah Mirajane so nice to see you are behaving." Said the beast as it shrank down into a little old man. "Oh who is this a new member and a nice one at that " He complemented "Oh yes this is Lucy heartfilia she just joined today she came in with Natsu not to long ago?" replied Mira. "Nice to meet you." Lucy bowed politely. "The pleasure is all mine." he replied with a smile before taking the papers from Mirajane but before he could even read them a huge explosion was heard outside in the distance.

"What was that?!" was the question ever one had on the mind as they all walked to the closest window a couple daring to open the guild doors to peek as well "why do I have a bad feeling about this." mumbled Mirajane.

-at the explosion-

Two bodies were in the middle of a crater they were none other than Naruto and Sasuke their clothes ripped to shreds and cuts and bruises all over their bodies Sasukes eyes were back to normal. as his left eye bleed leaking slowly down his cheek. he was looking at the sky. he looked over as Naruto the best he could and saw him in the same position if not maybe worse in his thought but if he knew that idiot like he did he knew he wasn't dead. he could practically feel it in his gut.

"Awake now huh? " came a voice that made Sasukes eyes look back over to Naruto. Sasuke tried to move but winced and decided against it. Glancing down at his own arm, and immediately wished he hadn't. "Its just as you see it, if we move any more we will bleed to death." Sasuke winced and looked back up at the sky. "Why? Just look at you, why do you insist in getting in my way?" Sasuke asked. "After all I have done, after everything I put you through, so many times I tried to cut our ties and break our bond not once have you tired or thought of cutting the ties with me." Sasuke went on only to be cut off by a chuckle from Naruto .

" Heh... look you wanting to talk now that you can't move. if I knew this would get you to open up to me then I would have done this along time ago." Smirked Naruto. "the answer is the same and will always be the same idiot, you are my friend." He spoke with a half smile as much as his muscles could move. "dobe you keep saying that.. what does that even mean to you?" replied Sasuke. "heh if you want a clear answer, I don't really have one. The thing is...when I hear you going on about carrying all the weight on your shoulders I in a way feel the pain too." Explained Naruto making Sasuke's eye widen in surprise.

Did Naruto truly actually understand him he always thought that he never had any one who could understand his pain but her he is the only person that could possibly fathom it he was brought out of his thinking to Naruto going on "it hurts...so how could I possibly ignore that?" winced Naruto. "heh well today I am hurting all over so there really isn't much I can do." soon the both faded into the darkness that was sleep but little did they know their lives were about to change maybe for the good, who knows. as they faded Naruto could swear he heard foot steps a lot of them .

-with Fairy tail-

Makarov was quickly walking with his children to the area that was smoking. He'd only brought his highest ranking wizards that were in the guild at the time, the only exception being Lucy since she was sort of following Natsu around "what do you think it could have been Master?" asked Mirajane as they walked more than Natsu suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

"what is it boy.. do you smell something?" asked Makarov seeing how Natsu tensed up and his fist balled "yeah. Gramps, I smell blood, and a good bit of it." He growled as he took off towards the smell everyone in hot pursuit behind him "Hey wait for me guys" Lucy wined as she ran as well only to bump into natus back and fall back on her ass "Waah! hey what's with the sudden stop?" She groaned but gasped as she saw what was in front of them it was a giant crater almost the size of the town.

Inside the crater was two bodies both laying right next to each other. "Oh wow. what could have happened here. " asked Lucy in some what amazement of the sheer radius of the hole. Natsu jumped down and slid to the most stable point of the crater. then he started running towards the bodies followed by Makarov, Mirajane, and Lucy steadily sliding down, but not far behind. once they got to the bodies Mirajane had to cover her mouth and look away "Mira..what is it?" asked Lucy just catching up before looking over Natsu shoulder. she gasped covering her mouth in horror. the two bodies were bruised and cut all over but the biggest thing of all was they both were missing half of their arm. the boy with the black hairs left and the blond right arm were both cut above the elbows, leaving only their upper half of their arm .

"who could have done this to boys this young? They don't look a day older than you guys." said Makarov saddened by the scene Natsu stepped forward and placed a hand on their chest. he let out a small sigh "They're both alive! but by their pulse is weak , we have to get them taken care of and quick!" Just as he pulled his hands back a hand shot up and grabbed His arm strongly. It was the blonds hand. Natsu actually winced at the grip. Then blond let go once his eyes saw who it was.

He didn't know if he could trust this person. But to the Jinchūriki he didn't look that bad of a guy. Letting go, Naruto then fell to blissful unconciousness. Natsu rubbed his wrist seeing a red mark around it from the hand grip. "Natsu! Go get Porlyusica we are going to need her help for this I will take them back to the guild to the infirmary." Makarov Commanded as used his Titan magic growing into his giant form, he slowly and gently picked up the two boys before heading to the guild.

After he'd gotten them in the infirmary, Mirajane and Lucy helped bandage up their bodies Mirajane more use to seeing hurt bodies was calm and taking care of it at a steady pace while, Lucy had a little difficulty but managed to get it done. Finished up they sat down by the beds waiting for Natsu to come with Porlyusica. an hour had passed and Natsu came in with a pinked haired elderly woman she had a bag with her that was presumed to be medical equipment and potions she would need.

"*sigh* only you Makarov and your guild always find trouble for me. Stinking humans." She mumbled before setting her bag down in the center between the boys. "Their bruises and cuts can heal on their own it's natural." She started. "It's the missing arms that is the real reason I am even here." frowning she pulled out a syringe and blood bags, taking blood from both boys moments later. she then started with the blond as she got the preparations ready. First re-cleaned the cut arm, then started to apply another potion, then after began to work her magic.

A green aura around his arm started to stretch. I took a hole 2 hours before she was done, they both now had new arms! To an extent though, their arms were actually made of fake material that was constructed by magic to match the structure of the bone and its density. "I'm finished. It will take a couple of days for their body to adjust to their new arms. for some reason I can not feel any magic from them. do you know the reason why?" she asked Makarov. "I only know as much as you. I want to ask them all about them and what happened to them when they awaken. I will pay you a visit if I found out anything." finished Makarov. Porlyusica grunted "Don't bother coming to my home, you filthy human." She said before walking out only for Makarov to chuckle and shake his head at the old woman. As he looked back at the boys he looked down at their bandaged new arms and smiled maybe something good would come of todays events he just had to have faith that things would be ok.

well thats it for the first chapter :3 I hope you all like x3

AND I KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER ETC ETC I will try to find a beta as soon as I can ;3 but until then you will just have to deal with it :D muahahaha!

any way I hope you all enjoyed please leave me a review and PLEASE VOTE on the poll in my profile for Sasukes LOVER!~3 XD lol thats all for tonight see you next time on Fallen gods


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Guys/Girls, another chapter wooo! but first lets answer a couple of questions.

First and foremost the major question a lot of been asking "Why is there no Erza x Sasuke pairing?"I will fully take the blame for that my bad I completely forgot to inform you all that Erza will be with Naruto in this story (sorry :P) I love the couple Kushina and Minato so much I think its fitting that Naruto ends up with a red head just like his father x3 did. Besides his mother did say find a women just like her XD.

Lightningblade49 - The yin (or yang) side is still inside of Naruto thanks to tobi giving him the other half that Minato was trying to give hims so Kurama is still a factor in Naruto's life he also has a couple of the other Bijus powers inside of him as well but I might just focus on Kurama since he was with Naruto from the beginning so their bond will be stronger. But to answer your question, did Sasuke release the other half? Got to read to find out ;3

- I will explain what happened to the infinite tsukuyomi when the time comes ;3

Thanks everyone else for the awesome comments I will try my best and you have "Hades the Scribe" To thank for making my stories for being less grammer filled XD. He is my beta reader for now, so I hope to have a great partnership with him to get this story done right and proper x3

now lets get to the story :D

Disclaimer " I Do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail" I do how ever own this story :D

_**Chapter 2 : Awakening **_

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke both landed in Fairy Tail, both yet to wake up from their sleep. It was as if they were in a coma of some sort and they couldn't wake up from it no matter how many time Mirajane tried. She hope that one of the daily cleanings she did for their bodies would help but to no avail. She was on her way down to check on the two boys for her next cleaning schedule, but once she got in the room she gasped as the raven haired one was gone. She dashed in the room looking around only to freeze in fear as she was grabbed from behind and a sharp kunai held to her throat lightly cutting her.

Mirajane turned her head slightly looking back at her capture it was non other than her missing patient, but what scared her most was that his eyes were both different. One was red with weird shapes around the pupil, while the other was a shade of purple with rings around the pupil covering the rest of the eye making it look like a target board if she was being honest.

"Who are you and what is this place, and if you even think about screaming I will cut your throat right now. Got it?" her capter spoke in cold tone.

Mirajane nodded her body slightly trembling she didn't know why but looking in those eyes she felt nothing but fear. Her body shaking to her surprise in lust, and in fear it was as if looking into the eyes of a god. "You are in a guild called Fairy Tail in the land of Magnolia." she explained as She tried to calm herself, hoping that this would calm him at least a little so that she would be let go.

"Magnolia? Never heard of it, what part of the Elemental Nations is that in?" He asked almost with a growl. "Elemental Nations? I don't know what you are talking about, you are in the Land of Fiore but this part of it is called Magnolia." she winced as the kunai cut her a little more causing her to whimper in pain "You are lying." He said coldly before a voice came through the door "Hey sis how are the-" came a voice that belong to a big muscular man that had broad shoulders and a huge muscular upper body. His hair matched the color of Mirajanes but it was spiked up in a weird fashion he had a scar under his eye.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!" he growled loudly. His voice was loud enough for some of the guild members to come rushing down to see what all the commotion was about Sasuke moved so that Mirajane was between him and the crowd so that no one could interfere.

Sasuke looked on at every one that gathered in the room he had one escape and that was the window but he wanted answers. "Tell me the truth, what is this place?" he spoke so everyone could hear. "If I think you are lying I will cut her throat right here and now." he threatened as he lightly pushed the kunai again showing he was serious. "Hey you bastard let Mira go or else we're going to kick your ass!" came a pink haired boy. The others looked on in fear as what might have happened.

"ENOUGH!" Commanded a voice from the back of the group they slowly spread apart letting a little old man walk forward and look Sasuke in the eyes with not an ounce of fear. "I will tell you whatever you want to know just please let Mirajane go." he said as he looked Sasuke in the eyes the whole time.

Sasuke looked back at the old man for some reason he reminded him of the Third Hokage something about him seemed trustworthy. Sasuke was about to lower his weapon only to receive a punch to the face by Naruto. Sasuke went flying, landing on the other side of the room wincing in slight pain. "Teme! I can't sleep for a few minutes with out you trying to kill someone!" he growled as he shook his fist in anger. Sasuke held his cheek in slight pain but rubbed it off and got up.

"Hn." He grunted as he stood with his arms folded and looked at Naruto with a glare. "I was trying to get answers you dobe." He growled as he got in Naruto's face glaring at him. "Oh! is that so? Well maybe if you would turn of those scary eyes and actually asked politely they would tell you? Not everything should be solved with violence baka" said Naruto as he glared back.

As Sasuke and Naruto had their glaring match Makarov couldn't help but smile slightly. For some reason these two reminded him of his own grey and natsu when they are having their own little bouts back and forth. "You are both in the land of Fiore…You are in the city of Magnolia my name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the leader of this guild known as Fairy Tail. I know it maybe had for you to believe but you two are probably not from this world ." Makarov stated getting both Naruto and Sasuke attention. Both boys looked down in thought Naruto placing a hand on his chin thinking while Sasuke balled up his fist but relaxed once he figure out what might have been the cause.

"heh. look like when our two techniques clashed it might have opened up a wormhole of some sort and we were slung into it . might be the real reason we lost our arms. " Naruto said before blinking comically "AAGH!. what the.. when did I how did whaaa-" Naruto stared dumbfounded that he had his arm back it was all bandaged up but he could feel his arm was back.

Makarov smiled "That's courtesy of a old friend of mine we found you two in the middle of a cator not to far from here you both lost a lot of blood and you left and his right arm were both missing, but she replaced them for you with her magic." Makarov said with a smile. "Wait ..did you just say magic?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow. "Yes, we use magic. It's our source of power in this world. She could tell you two didn't use magic for the simple fact she couldn't since any on you. Nonethelessit seems your arms work and thats a good thing. They aren't completely one hundred percent real but they are close enough" he said with a smile.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their bandaged arms making fists with them before opening them again. Naruto then bowed down to Makarov. "Thank you so very much for taking care of me and my friend even though he's a Teme I apologize on his behalf." Naruto said keeping his head bowed . Sasuke just grunted and looked away turning off his sharingan and rinnegan for the time being before feeling a hand grab the back of his head and make him bow as well "hngg!" he tried to protest but growled as he gave in before smacking Naruto's hand away and standing up looking away once more as if examining the room.

"Oh no, no need for that. I couldn't just leave two youngins like yourselves to bleed to death what kind of man would I be." smiled Makarov, before Elfman cried anime tears "Thats hour Master a real man bwaaa!" he cried out. Sasuke and Naruto both had a small shiver go up their sine remembering rock lee and his teacher Might Guy for a split second.

Sasuke then looked at Mirajane before sighing " I'm...Sorry I guess" he said apologizing in his own way. Mirajane just smiled and clasped her hands together. "Oh its ok,no need for that" she said blushing slightly. Naruto then noticed her neck was cut a little he was thinking about using some of the old sages power but he figure it was best to to show what he could really do just yet. But as the room go quite a growl was heard and it was coming from Naruto's stomach Naruto blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"heh. I guess I'm hungry. " he chuckled causing everyone to laugh and Sasuke to smirk just a tad bit. "Follow me I will cook you both something to eat " said Mirajane with a smile .

Sasuke grunted as if trying to get attention "I know the dobe is hungry and all but I for one would like to get cleaned off first before anything." stated Sasuke as he folded his arms . "Oh so sorry I wasn't thinking. um we have a shower room just a couple of doors down please put the occupied sign on it don't want any wild eyes looking " she suggested with a giggle. "Thank you." said Naruto before smacking himself in the head.

"Oh! where are our manners heh. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said bowing politely before waiting for Sasuke to introduce himself. "Sasuke...Uchiha" mumbles Sasuke as he gave his name as well. Mira smiled and bowed back "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun my name is Mirajane.. but you can call me Mira for short if you like" she finished with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well Mira...and thanks...for everything" finished Naruto with a smile before they both went their separate ways Mira to cook, Naruto and Sasuke to get cleaned up in the showers.

_- A few minutes Later-_

The guild was running as usual. laughter going about and Gray sitting at the bar in just his boxers again. The door open from the back rooms to reveal a blond teen along with a black haired teen both wearing hospital gowns Sasukes was opened a little to show his chest for some reason he felt more comfortable that way. Both boys sat down at a table by themselves before some plates were set in front of them. It was Mirajane and she just finished cooking food for them.

"Oh thanks so much Mira this looks awesome." Naruto said before digging in. Mirajane just smiled "my pleasure" he replied before going back to bar duties she couldn't just spend all of her time taking care of them she still had a job to do.

After Naruto and Sasuke finished eating Naruto sighed and patted his stuffed belly. "Ahh, that hit the spot." in front of him was a mountain of plates everyone was amazed at how much he could eat " tsh dobe you ate too much." Sasuke growled only having three plates in front of him. "Hey being a week without food made me hungry I can't help it." Naruto teased pouting playfully. "Hmpf whatever, and another thing since when was your name Naruto Uzumaki namikaze?" asked Sasuke " Since I found out who my parents were " Naruto grinned back.

Sasuke shrugged staying quite accepting his answer before leaning on the table and closing his eyes as if thinking. Naruto himself was looking up at the ceiling before he closed his eyes "I might as well check on the fuzz ball see how he's doing." mumbled Naruto deep in his mind he walked to a cage that had a sleeping nine tailed fox behind it . "Heh sleep as usual eh?" Naruto chuckled

"_**Hmph , its not like there is many other things I could be doing in here brat. when are you going to change his dump of a scenary to something more enjoyable. " **_

"wait I can change it?" asked Naruto

"**YES! you idiot its your mind you can make it look like what ever you want to baka. *sighs* out off all the people in the world im stuck with you." **

Naruto chuckled "Aww its not that bad. well I guess you have been collecting information about this world, got anything?" He asked.

"**I only know what you know. We were already in a different place to begin with thanks to that Kaguya bitch. That little clash with the Uchiha could have been the ticket to get you back to the nations but it sent you here." **

"Hmm. I guess it was a hit or miss huh? oh well. maybe its a good thing. Sasuke and I are the strongest ninja in our world, maybe our disappearance could actually help keep the world at peace.

"**Who knows brat." **

"Heh well anyway just checking on you furball. I will try to work on a new scenery please hold on until then." Naruto finished before exiting his mind.

"**Baka, like I have a choice" **

Naruto opened his eyes only to be staring at a Pink haired teen if his memory served well he was the one whose arm he'd grabbed when he was falling unconscious for the second time. Naruto blinked and looked at the teen "ummm...can I help you" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Fight me"

DUN DUN DUNNNN XD

sorry had to end here. chapters like, that had to tease you fans some how ;3

SO as you can see I am slowly hintng at Sasuke X Mirajane Since IT WAS A FREAKING TIE! between for ever alone and Cana ! -_-#

So I did the next best thing and picked the the next one that had the most votes which was Mirajane so DING DING DING Sasuke X Mirajane is the winner ! congratulations lucky voters ;3

ok so here is the thing I am going to bring in the other tailed beast but I am going to make them Exceeds dont ask me how I am going to bring them in just know that im bringing them in so XP lol

any way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I am going to send this to my beta testers to go over the grammer issues and then I will repost it with the fixes ;3 any way its late as hell here and I need to sleep good night everybody :D


End file.
